


I found what I was looking for

by cheergirl10622



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheergirl10622/pseuds/cheergirl10622
Summary: Brooke has a crush on Vanje and asked her on a date to a bar...read to find out the rest





	I found what I was looking for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifandomgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/gifts).



> Multifandomgeek,you inspired me to write this fanfic so I hope that you like it.(this is my first lesbian au fanfic that I wrote) (inspired by the fanfic Take me there and the fanfic A lifetime of promises and a world of dreams both my multifamdomgeek)💋💋💋

It was just another day at work for vanjie and Brooke.brooke worked as a dance teacher and vanjie worked as a secretary at the dance school brooked worked at. They both had feelings for each other but both were afraid to express them. Then one day brooke walked up to vanjie and said”hey vanjie can I ask you something” vanjie replied with “sure what do you want to ask me” brook hesitated for a moment before asking”Would you like to go to the bar with me after work”vanjie though for a moment before answering with “sure what time” brook said “meet me there at 8:30pm” vanjie replied with “ok see you there at at 8:30” after that Brooke walked over to some moms who were fighting for no reason and vanjie went back to work. One vanjie got off work she rushed home to Chang in to some sexy red lingerie and a red skin tight maxi dress,she also wore a pair of black high heels with the dress.she quickly took her hair out of the French braid she had it in and brushed it quickly before putting on some makeup and heading to the bar.she got to the bar and had a good time with Brooke.after they were done at the bar they went back to Brooke’s place where things got heated quickly in the bedroom.the next day brooke went up to vanjie and asked her a question she asked”will you be my girlfriend”vanjie replied with “yes of course I will be you girlfriend” after vanjie answered they shared a kiss before brook left to go teach her ballet class.for the rest of the day both women had one another on there minds after work they went to Brooke again had supper and then we’ll went to the bedroom to have some fun with each other. that night as Brooke closed the door behind them both women were ready for this and couldn’t wait to make this relationship work( witch it did).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this leave a sweet comment or some constructive criticism on this fanfic ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
